Stalk stompers are used to protect the tires of combines and tractors against damage from corn stalks, bean stubble, and the like, while working in the field. The stalk stomper is generally formed from a skid shoe or plate that is adapted to force the stubble to the ground before it has an opportunity to puncture the tire of the tractor or combine when harvesting crops such as corn and soy beans. The skid shoe is secured to support member, such as a bracket, that is in turn affixed to the tool bar of the tractor or combine by a rigid connection that usually includes nut and bolt fasteners. This requires the use of a wrench or like tool. A spring is positioned between an upper support of the stalk stomper and the skid shoe that is biased in a manner to apply a downward pressure to the skid shoe to force it toward the ground in use. A chain connected between the skid shoe and the upper support member maintains the spring in the assembled working position when the tool bar assembly is raised to raise the skid shoe from operating position against the stubble on the ground.
There is a need for a connection apparatus that will enable the stalk stomper to be easily affixed to a tool bar assembly without the need for tools. Thus, an object of some embodiments of the present invention is to provide a quick connect/disconnect apparatus for securing a stalk stomper or like implement to a tool bar assembly on a tractor or combine without the need for tools.
Another object of certain embodiments of the invention is to provide a means by which the angle of the stalk stomper or other implement relative to the tool bar assembly may be easily adjusted without the need for separate tools.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will be made more apparent hereinafter.